


Entertaining Guests

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Pearl probably is a murderer, and if not I still tend to write her snobbish and cold. Apologies for those of you who prefer a different interpretation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Entertaining Guests

**Author's Note:**

> My Pearl probably is a murderer, and if not I still tend to write her snobbish and cold. Apologies for those of you who prefer a different interpretation.

It was something to be a hero of some far-off war that had left her Pippin so strange and grown-up. A hero and his family were naturally given a certain amount of leave, even respect. It was another thing when their fathers or second cousins start thinking they're suddenly fit for society. These days, lower classes seemed to expect all the Thain's children to forget propriety just because his heir chose to.

Still, hero and now a Mayor, too, Samwise Gamgee was, and such a great friend of Pippin's, so of course Pearl gave him and his family dinner when they came visiting Tookland, and had the maids bring in course after course. There was the hobbit himself, and his wife and sisters, and his old father, too, who kept on the kind of a dialogue that made Pearl thank her stars she had not invited any of her intimates. These Hobbiton Gamgees and Cottons talked and acted like servant class. They were country pumpkins and never would be anything but.

One of the sisters kept blushing for her father, at least, and Pearl smiled at her, happy that at least one of them had some idea of discretion. The thing about discretion, however, was that it was all to do with appearances, and Pearl spent a great deal of the dinner tuning out Mr Gamgee's indiscretions by contemplating ones she'd like to commit with his Daisy.

She could think of a hundred more pleasant ways to make her blush.


End file.
